User talk:Razeluxe91
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ekisho Ekisho no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 03:38, January 28, 2012 Hey Raze. Hey there Raze, haven't seen you around here for a while. So i wanted to ask what is the name of the female character pic that you used over at Bleach Wikia, its your character Akane Kiyomizu, i like her chracter design and i wanted to ask the name of the character and from which anime or manga is she from, and if i could possibly use the pictures you used for Akane over here at OP Fanon.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright, but you should always go to Zerochan, they have a really good collection of pictures, i usedsome pictures from that site for my pirate Eric Magnus, anywyas thanks for the name and use of the said images, and good luck with you Zanpakuto idea.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Marine Chick Heya Raze. And she is Imai Nobume (I think that's the name) from Gintama :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, that's great! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan :P. Though I initially didn't plan on having my main (named Tatsuma) have a Devil Fruit, I think I could make things work out.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ...I keep thinking Drumroll Island. I have no idea why. Lol. As for Marine officers. I have, Yíshǔ, William Archibald, James Archibald, Aurora Isolda and Kyoaku Yokoduke.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Which reminds me to get to work on my own :P[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I can go ahead on it, as soon as I make my character's page. Haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I has Leo from Pandora Hearts. XD I have Pandora Hearts images fixed! :P[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking that we could co-create a mentor for both Shuyin and Tatsuma prior to fending off the Marines. (He would've helped as well). He could be a former Pirate as well, and the Marines could possibly have directed their attention towards him?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Your idea works better :P. And I can't find any images for my DF T~T[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Guess I can use Raven :P[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, of course, of course.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) opfanon wikia One Piece Fanon Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Hello please come an make some contribution to opfanon wiki put your ideas into this wikia Cdswalkthrough (talk) 19:38, March 12, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 19:38, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Amaterasu Pirates" pertence a fanfiction? Leaguethor (talk) 22:38, July 23, 2019 (UTC) usuário pt-br